Camp Eliminated
by Utamate
Summary: 12 people will go to a camp, where they will compete for a chance at 1 million dollars! One will win, and the rest will be ELIMINATED!
1. Player Bios

Greetings, as you all know, I am Utamate. I believe it's time for me to start on the game. I've waited about 3 days, I think, and that's long enough, voting for people to be in the game is over, the game is about to begin! Also, in this fanfic, EVERYONE starts off as strangers, they know almost no one, GOT IT?! good.

Also, there are some characters that I have heard of, but know nothing about, so I'm just taking guesses at personalities.

* * *

><p>"Greetings, peoples!" said a boy who walked up to a dock, "My name is Utamate, today, I have 12 smashers here today! All of them are here for one reason, to win a shot to become a millionaire! Are you all ready? Let's play ELIMINATED! You will now see the player's bio's!"<p>

* * *

><p>Player 1: Falcon<p>

Age: 20

Expertise: Speed

* * *

><p>Player 2: Red<p>

Age: 17

Expertise: Throwing

* * *

><p>Player 3: Pit<p>

Age: 16

Expertise: Flying (WITHOUT a flying machine)

* * *

><p>Player 4: Ness<p>

Age: 15

Expertise: Hitting (with a bat)

* * *

><p>Player 5: Wolf<p>

Age: 18

Expertise: Aircrafts

* * *

><p>Player 6: Ganondorf<p>

Age: Unknown

Expertise: Magic

* * *

><p>Player 7: Bowser<p>

Age: Unknown

Expertise: Fighting

* * *

><p>Player 8: Peach<p>

Age: 19

Expertise: Hitting (With metal objects)

* * *

><p>Player 9: Zelda<p>

Age: 18

Expertise: Magic

* * *

><p>Player 10: Popo<p>

Age: 16

Expertise: Climbing

* * *

><p>Player 11: Link<p>

Age: 19

Expertise: Swords

* * *

><p>Player 12: Nana<p>

Age: 16

Expertise: Climbing

* * *

><p>"Alright," said Utamate, "We will now break the 12 players into teams using the randomizer, but first, let's see how it feels for everyone to be at camp.<p>

* * *

><p>"I plan to win," said Falcon, "if I leave a millionaire, I can get my racer REALLY good equipment, and become the best."<p>

"Unfortunately, my pokemon aren't here to help me this time." said Red, "I still plan to kick some butt, just cause my pokemon do alot of fighting doesn't mean I'm unable to fight."

"I'm just really happy to be here" said Pit, "It's gonna be a good game, and I'm just gonna do my best."

"I may be one of the youngest people here," said Ness, "but I'm also one of the strongest, just give me a bat, and MAN! Someone's gonna need a hospital."

"I have what it takes to win," said Wolf, "and I'll crush whoever I have to in order to win."

"That million is as good as mine!" yelled Ganondorf, "Each and everyone of my opponents are going to get beat down HARD!"

"I don't really care about the million," said Bowser, "My main goal here, is to make sure that Peach goes home before me, with Mario not here to help her, she's going down!"

"I'm slightly worried that Bowser will take me down," said Peach, "but I'm gonna do my best, and try to become a millionaire."

"I'm ready to play," said Zelda, "I'm gonna give it all I got and last as long as I can."

"A million dollars can really help my family," said Popo, "I heard someone else in my hometown is a competitor in this game, but I just can't find out who."

"Wow, 1 million dollars, that's alot of money," said Link, "Let's do this."

"Let's begin the game," said Nana, "I heard someone near my home is an opponent of mine, I'll try to team up with him, once I figure it out."

* * *

><p>Sorry if it was too short, I don't usually take breaks when making fanfics, and I didn't want to spend two hours.<p>

How do you like it?

Who do you want to win?

Who should go home first?

Remember, only one can win, and the rest will be...

_**ELIMINATED!**_


	2. First day of training

Ok, guys, I decided it's time for chapter 3. We already have 4 favs, and 5 follows! Thanks for that guys, let's try to get 10 of each, that's my goal for this series. I also have been thinking that in season 2, I'd put some people from the game Mad Father, to participate too, whatcha guys think? Remember, I don't own SSB! I'm taking some guesses on personalities. I will answer some questions I saw at the end of the fanfic.

* * *

><p>"Greetings, Campers" said Utamate, "It may be only your first day at this camp, but there will be a challenge, you will already be broken up into teams, and one of you will already be sent home."<p>

Everyone looked at each other, some confident, some worried.

"I will turn on the randomizer, and break you all into teams."

Utamate pulled a lever and a machine started spinning, a peice of paper came out.

"On the red team, we have Ganondorf, Bowser, Pit, Falcon, Peach, and Nana. So the blue team contains, Popo, Link, Zelda, Wolf, Ness, and Red. I will give you each an hour, to train, to make allies, I don't care, as long as it doesn't kill any of you guys. I'll be back in one hour."

Bowser thought to himself, "Hmm, that guy over there looks like he could help on getting Peach sent home." He then walked up to Ganondorf.

"What do you want?" said Ganondorf.

"I'm only here for one reason, the million might be great, but I just don't want Peach to win it, you look like you could help me out on that one." said Bowser.

"and you want me to help you how?"

"Throw the challenge, then vote for Peach, I'll do the rest."

"Fine, but if you win, you split the cash with me."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Falcon went to his room, failing to notice that Wolf was following him.<p>

"What the?!" yelled Falcon, "Did you follow me here."

"Maybe..." said Wolf, he then chuckled a bit.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't throw you out the window, literally."

"Cause I want to make an alliance"

"I'll think about it, but for now..."

Falcon lifted Wolf.

"What the heck are you doing?!" yelled Wolf, as Falcon threw him out the window.

* * *

><p>Popo saw a girl that looked kinda like him, the only differences were that her parka was pink, his was blue, and they had a different pattern of the hair that can be seen.<p>

They saw each other and looked stunned.

They both thought, "What is this? A mirror?"

They raised their hand at the same time, and lowered it at the same time.

"Do you mind telling me what the heck is going on?" asked Popo.

"I don't know..." said Nana, "It's like looking..."

"In a mirror..."

"Maybe you're the person who's from my hometown."

"I'm guessing so."

"Well, I'm Nana, what's your name?"

"Popo, and right now, this seems kinda awkward..."

"Yeah... We should go change so this DOESN'T look like we're looking at a mirror."

The two laughed then went back to their rooms.

* * *

><p>Link and Zelda were talking to each other, they both wanted to be allies.<p>

"Alright, so is there a certain person that we should vote out, or should we vote out whoever does the worst?" asked Link.

"Well, I heard Red uses Pokemon to fight, he doesn't usually fight for himself, so let's think about sending him home." said Zelda.

"Guys! Guys! I need help!" yelled Peach.

"What do you need, Peach?" asked Link.

"Bowser has an ally now! I need a team too or I'm gonna get taken down!" yelled Peach.

"Ok, Ok, we heard Ganondorf's teamed too, maybe those two are teamed." said Zelda.

"We'll team with you so that we can send them both home." said Link.

"Thank you so much!" said Peach.

* * *

><p>Ness was practicing his batting skills with Red.<p>

"Ness, do you know why we're doing this with a stick and pinecones?" asked Red.

"Cause, Pit took my bat cause I got mad at Wolf and tried to beat him with it." said Ness.

"Problem?" said Pit, who just flew in.

"Yes, you took my bat, can I have it back now?" asked Ness.

"Next time you try to beat someone with it, I'm throwing it in a lake." said Pit, who threw the bat at Ness.

The bat hit Ness in the head and knocked him out.

"Pit! Seriously! You just had to do that!" yelled Red.

"He tried to beat Wolf with it, so I beat him with it." said Pit, he then lifted Ness.

"Should I take him to his room?" asked Pit.

"Yeah." answered Red.

* * *

><p>Ok, The first day of training is over, it's time for the challenge. However, we have a problem, I DON'T HAVE A CHALLENGE IDEA! So, that's where you come in, give me a challenge idea, just don't make it inappropriate, or something that'll kill someone.<p>

I will now answer questions.

Question: In this fanfic, are Popo and Nana siblings?

Answer: Nope.

Question: Shouldn't Bowser try to date Peach instead of trying to eliminate her?

Answer: I don't know that much, haven't played a Mario game in awhile, for now, let's just say that he's given up, and he's mad about it.

Give me a rating of how I'm doing for the Genres I put in, I don't think I'm doing that well.

So basically.

Who do you want to win?

What should the challenge be?

and How good is this fanfic?

Remember... 1 will win, and the rest will be...

_**ELIMINATED!**_


	3. Challenge one: The Deathmatch: Part 1

Ok guys, I've waited long enough, We all have, it's time for the challenge!

* * *

><p>"Ok guys," said Utamate, who walked up to the campers rooms 5 min ago. "The day's challenge is called Deathmatch, the rules are simple, you will be given a lazer tag gun and a fencing sword, if you get hit with a sword or gun, you'll lose health, you start out with 3 health, if you get hit in the arm or leg, you lose 1 health, if in the middle body, you lose 2 health, if you get hit in the head, it's an instakill! Each team, choose one player to fight."<p>

"Let's get Ganondorf to fight," said Bowser.

"Who's to say I'm not good?" argued Nana.

"You're too short!"

"And Ganondorf's too slow!"

"SHUT IT!" yelled Pit.

"He started it!" yelled Nana.

"Does it matter who started it!" yelled Peach.

"Shut up, girly!" yelled Ganondorf.

"Make me!"

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Falcon, "I'M FIGHTING! YOU GUYS ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!"  
>Falcon then stepped onto the large green circle.<p>

"Ok," said Utamate, "Falcon is fighting for the red team."

"I got this." said Link.

"Why not me?!" exclaimed Wolf.

"Cause, if you don't clean up your attitude, not only will you not participate, but we'll vote you out too!" answered Red.

"How long till we can get the heck along?!" asked Popo.

"That's tears it!" yelled Link, "I'm going out there!"

"Hey!" yelled Zelda, "Don't I get a say in this?!"

"I want a say in this too!" yelled Ness.

"Well, who else do you think can beat him?" asked Link.

Everyone stayed silent.

"Freaking thought so." said Link, as he stepped on the other side of the green circle.

"Fight one!" said Utamate, "Is Falcon against Link!"

A computer voice is heard. _The game begins in... 3... 2... 1... FIGHT!_

Link runs towards Falcon with the sword out, and attempts to slash him.

Falcon takes out his gun and hits Link in the leg.

_Link... 2 health remaining..._

Link takes out his gun and the two fighters start to have a gun fight.

Falcon runs towards Link and pins him down, Link quickly gets up, and the gun fight becomes a sword fight.

"I'm not losing to a person like you!" yelled Link.

"Prove it!" yelled Falcon.

Link steps back from Falcon, Falcon starts to lose his balance and before he can regain his balance, Link shoots him in the head.

A horn is heard.

_Battle ended... Winner: Link_

_Blue team... 1 point... Red team... no points... First to 4 wins..._

"Ok guys," said Utamate, "Choose your next fighter, once you fight, you may not fight again, until everyone else has battled."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading guys.<p>

So, Which two fighters should be next?

Who will win?

Who will lose?

Remember, 1 will win and the rest will be...

_**ELIMINATED!**_


	4. Challenge one: The Deathmatch: Part 2

"Guys, Can I go now?" asked Nana.

"Nana, If Popo fights against you, then you can go." said Ganondorf.

"Fine." said Nana.

"I'll handle it for now," said Peach as she stepped on the platform.

* * *

><p>"Ok, Peach is fighting for the Red Team." said Utamate.<p>

* * *

><p>"I vote on Zelda, what do you guys think?" asked Red.<p>

"Nope, I think you should do it, it'll be an easy fight." said Peach.

"Why not me?!" yelled Wolf, mad.

"Because you'll be needed for a stronger fighter." said Popo.

"Go for it, Red." said Link.

"Ok, Here goes." said Red, he then stepped on the platform.

* * *

><p><em>Battle 2: Peach versus Red. 3... 2... 1... fight!<em>

Peach stood there, waiting for Red to come charging at her.

"Let's do this!" said Red.

He ran to Peach, and right before he got to her, she turned, basically playing bullfighter with Red.

"Toro! Toro!" said Peach.

The Red team bursts into laughter.

"Come on and fight, this can't take all day!" yelled Red, aggravated.

"Then come over here." said Peach.

"Forgot about this, Peach?" asked Red as he pulled out the lazer gun.

"Oh no!" yelled Peach, as she ran to get away from Red's shot.

The shot got her arm, causing an announcement.

_Peach: 2 health remaining._

Peach fell down and before she could get up, Red shot her in the stomach.

_Winner: Red_

_Score:_

_Red Team: 0_

_Blue Team: 2_

* * *

><p>Sorry that it wasn't the best guys, Lots have been going on, hard to explain, not gonna explain, but I plan to do better in doing this in the future.<p>

Take a look at my other fanfictions on ~utamate

Thanks for reading! :D


	5. Challenge one: The Deathmatch: Part 3

"Ok guys!" said Utamate, "Blue team has 2 points. Red team's failing right now. Who's next?"

* * *

><p>"We need to decide guys." said Popo.<p>

"I wanna go next." said Wolf.

"Think you got this?" asked Link.

"Trust me, I do." said Wolf, walking onto the platform.

* * *

><p>"I'll go next. I don't want you guys arguing over it." said Pit.<p>

"HEY!" yelled Ganondorf, "WE'RE A TEAM, YOU LET US DECIDE!"

"YEAH!" yelled Bowser.

"This is exactly what I was talking about." said Pit.

"He has a point." said Nana.

"We're screwing up right now guys." said Peach, "I think Pit's our best bet."

Pit then left the group, and walked onto the platform.

* * *

><p><em>Fight 3: Pit vs Wolf<em>

_3... 2... 1... FIGHT!_

"Wow," said Wolf, "Me fighting someone like you? I got this in the bag."

"Don't underestimate me, Wolf." said Pit, "I don't go down that easily."

Wolf and Pit start bolting towards each other.

They yelled a battle cry, and clashed.

Pit took out the sword, and defended Wolf's attacks.

Wolf was using the sword for defense, trying to get a 1 shot kill.

"You weakling," said Wolf, "This is ridiculous, why don't you fight for a change."

Wolf dropkicks Pit, causing him to fall on his back.

"Hah!" yelled Wolf, "That's what being a loser is like, Pit!"

"You won't beat me, I know it!" said Pit.

"You know nothing," said Wolf, "I'm the one who's gonna win."

Wolf aimed his gun at Pit's head.

"Any last words?" asked Wolf.

Pit bolted out of the way, and got out his gun.

"Don't think I'm done yet!" yelled Pit.

"Take this!" yelled Wolf.

Wolf pulled out his gun, and fired.

The first hit was dodged, but the second hit got Pit in the stomach.

_Pit: 1 health remaining_

"Game over man!" yelled Wolf.

Wolf fired the gun, Pit dodged the shot.

Pit tackled Wolf, causing him to drop the gun.

"Yeah," said Pit, pulling out his sword.

Wolf grabbed Pit's arm to try to not let Pit hit him.

"Game over." said Pit.

Pit then pulled out his gun, and aimed.

"You freaking -" Wolf was interrupted by the sound of a horn.

* * *

><p><em>Winner: Pit<em>

_Score_

_Red Team: 1_

_Blue Team: 2_


	6. Challenge one: The Deathmatch: Part 4

"Think you can handle them?" asked Link.

"Who?" asked Popo.

"You." answered Link.

"I think he can do it." said Zelda.

"I'm ok with it if you guys are." said Red.

"Let's do it." said Ness.

"Don't screw us over, Popo." said Wolf.

Popo walks over to the platform.

* * *

><p>"Popo's fighting." said Nana.<p>

"Get out there." said Bowser.

"Yeah, fight him." said Ganondorf.

"Why me?!" asked Nana.

"You have a good chance, Nana." said Peach, "Plus everyone else needs to be saved for someone better."

"Are you saying I can't fight?!" yelled Nana.

"We're saying that you two are nearly evenly matched." said Pit, "It's strategy."

"Good luck." said Falcon.

"Thanks..." said Nana, walking to the platform.

* * *

><p><em>Fight Four: Popo VS Nana... <em>

Popo looks nervous, along with Nana.

"So, It's me and you now." said Popo.

"Yeah..." said Nana, "Good luck..."

"You too." said Popo.

_Game Starting in 3... 2... 1... FIGHT!_

Popo and Nana runs up to each other, and their swords clash.

"Come on!" yelled Falcon, "Take him down!"

"You can do it! Popo!" yelled Zelda.

Nana backs away and pulls out her gun.

Popo hits the deck right before Nana fires at him.

He gets up quickly, and tackles Nana.

"Whoa!" she yelled, dropping her gun.

"Got ya." said Popo, pointing his gun at her head, "Any last words?"

"I'm not done yet." said Nana.

She grabs the gun, but Popo doesn't let go.

They start rolling all over the arena, fighting over the gun.

When they finally stop rolling, their faces are only 4 inches away.

"What just happened?" asked Popo.

"I don't know." said Nana, "GOT YA!"

Nana suddenly took the gun and quickly shot Popo in the head before he could react.

* * *

><p><em>Fight Over!<em>

_Winner: Nana_

_Red and Blue team are both tied at a score of 2 wins._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading guys. It's been awhile since the last chapter. I have a feeling that this fanfic is going to take awhile. I also would like to thank MissEmoticon for giving me ideas for the chapters. Go check her out. Our goal for this series: 10 favs and 10 follows. Make it happen guys!<em>**

**_Good luck to all contestants and remember, 1 will win and the rest will be ELIMINATED!_**


	7. Challenge one: The Deathmatch: Final

"All players over here please." said Utamate.

Everyone circled around him for the announcement.

"The rules has be changed." he said, "We've seriously have done this long enough, soooo, we're going to have the remaining 2 people who haven't fought from each team, in a 2 vs 2 deathmatch. Which ever teams fighters win this battle, wins todays game."

Everyone looked at each other, nervous.

"Which means, the fighters are..." said Utamate, "For the red team, it's Ganondorf and Bowser. For the blue team, it's Zelda and Ness."

Everyone gets in their areas.

_Fighters... Ready..._

_Final Battle begins in... 3... 2... 1... GO!_

Everyone starts bolting into each other and enters combat.

Zelda clashes swords against Ganondorf.

All of a sudden a horn blares.

_Ness, out of round for injury._

_Bowser, out of round for too violent fighting._

Ness was on the ground, unconsious.

"WHAT?!" yelled Bowser.

"Bowser," said Utamate, annoyed by him, "You hit him with the sword and gun, NOT SIT ON HIM!"

"I was fighting him!" argued Bowser.

"I didn't say kill him!" yelled Utamate.

Bowser left the fighting area, and Ness was carried away by Link to the camp's paramedics.

_Continue in 3... 2... 1... GO!_

Zelda jumps out of the way of Ganondorf's gunshot.

"I'm not losing this battle!" yelled Ganondorf.

He gets tripped from behind and Zelda points her gun at him.

"Game's Over." she said.

Ganondorf tripped her before she could shoot, but she could get a shot in during the fall, and it hit Ganondorf in the stomach.

_Ganondorf: 1 health remaining_

Ganondorf takes his sword out, but before he can react, he is tripped and shot once again.

A horn blares.

"Guys." said Utamate, "The winner is the blue team!"

The blue team starts celebrating their victory.

"Falcon, Peach, Nana, Pit, Ganondorf, Bowser." said Utamate, "Meet me at the camp in 1 hour. One of you lucky losers will be saying goodbye to everyone at this camp, and lose the chance at the million."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, guys, It's Utamate. Listen, I want YOU, decide who leaves the game! PM who you want to vote off to me. It could decide who goes home.<em>**


	8. Day 1: Elimination

"Greetings peoples." said Utamate, "Before the break, The two teams went against each other in the deathmatch challenge, after taking awhile, we finally crowned the Blue Team, winners of the game "Deathmatch". The red team have voted, but before we reveal the results, we shall see their confessions for the six players in danger of elimination."

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Nana<strong>

"Alright," said Nana, "I've heard what they do to people here if you lose, and it makes me scared, during the challenge, I befriended Popo, I would hate to have to leave him at the first day... but... I won my fight, they don't have ANY reason to vote me off... right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Pit<strong>

"I've got to say..." said Pit, "I'm not in the best mood that we have to vote someone off, but... It'd happen sometime, before we know it, we'll be down to the final 2, and someone will leave with a million. If they vote me off... well... nice knowing you guys..."

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Ganondorf<strong>

"Now listen here!" yelled Ganondorf, "Those people know that I deserve to win the million dollars, they know I'M the best person on the team, they know that they can't vote me off! Those people are going down! Not me! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Falcon<strong>

"I really don't like that we lost the first game," said Falcon, "It's possible I could be voted off, It'd be a shame for me to lose at the start, yes, I haven't really made friends yet, but still, I haven't made enemies, chances aren't likely of me getting voted off."

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Bowser<strong>

"My game's not over yet." said Bowser, "I'm not losing this easily... they may think I'm losing this game, but we'll see about that..."

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Peach<strong>

"Ok," said Peach, "It's obvious that Bowser voted for me, now I just have to hope no one else votes for me, I can't let Bowser beat me, not like this... not... like... this..."

* * *

><p>"With confessions over..." said Utamate, "It's time to get the campers, and when we get back to the cabins, someone won't be coming back with us..."<p>

* * *

><p>Utamate walks to the camp, and just like he told them to, Peach, Bowser, Falcon, Ganondorf, Pit, and Nana were waiting for him, however the rest were there too.<p>

"What's the Blue Team doing here too?" asked Utamate.

"We just came to say bye to the Red Team." said Popo, smiling.

Everyone started hugging each other goodbye, incase their friend didn't return, even Bowser and Ganondorf were hugging them goodbye.

"We're ready to go." said everyone in the Red Team.

"Alright, let's go to the..." said Utamate, "Elimination Tower!"

Everyone waved goodbye as Utamate took the Red Team to the Elimination Tower, the Blue Team went back to the cabins, and waited for the 5 safe players to return.

* * *

><p>They saw a big tower, which must have cost alot to build.<p>

"Whoa." said Peach.

"I'd love to make that into a lair." said Bowser.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." said Pit.

"We all do, Pit." said Nana.

They all followed Utamate up the stairs, it took about 5 minutes for them to reach the top.

When they did get to the top, they saw 6 red circles.

"Each of you get on a red circle." said Utamate.

They all got on a circle, they could all tell they were all scared.

"Ok," said Utamate, "I bet you all wanna know what happens if you get eliminated."

"Yes." said Falcon, "We all do."

"I'll tell you." said Utamate, "The circle you are on is a trap door, if you get eliminated, you will fall into the ocean, from the top of this tower, which is two hundred feet tall."

This caused everyone to start shaking with fear, hoping they wouldn't fall.

"Alright." said Utamate, "Five will return, and one will be ELIMINATED!"

6 yellow spotlights started circling the tower while dramatic music turned on, the spotlights finally stopped circling the tower and each spotlight got on one of them.

"If your spotlight turns green, you're safe." said Utamate, "If it turns red, you will be the first person ever to be eliminated!"

He pulls out a envelope containing a piece of paper.

"I have 5 of these," said Utamate, "Each holds a name to who is safe."

Everyone started looking at Utamate.

"The first safe player is..."

They looked at each other with fear till the first name was called.

"Falcon."

"Yes!" he yelled, as his spotlight turned green.

Utamate started talking again, "The next safe player is..."

He showed them the paper, revealing who was safe as well.

"OH MY GOD, THANK YOU!" yelled Bowser, after his spotlight turned green.

"Another safe player..."

Everyone looked around at each other, till Utamate finally said,

"Pit."

"Thanks guys." said Pit, with his spotlight turning green.

Peach looked at Nana, Nana looked at her back, they were both very scared, if Ganondorf was safe, then one of them would fall.

"Peach, you're safe."

Peach's spotlight turned green.

"Oh my god." said Peach, "I'm safe, for now..."

Nana and Ganondorf looked at each other and looked at Utamate.

"And the eliminated player is..."

2 colored spotlights quickly started spinning between Nana and Ganondorf, one red and one green.

The spotlights start to slow down, and everyone looks at the worried two.

"In 3..."

Nana crossed her fingers.

"2..."

Ganondorf closed his eyes tightly from fear.

"1..."

The spotlights finally stopped.

"NO! NO! NO!" yelled Ganondorf, with the red spotlight shining on him.

"I'm sorry," said Utamate, "but you've been eliminated, Ganondorf."

Nana ran up to Peach and hugged her.

Bowser walked up to Ganondorf.

"I'll avenge your elimination." said Bowser, "I shall act immediately on your behalf, and I shall win this game."

"Thanks, man." said Ganondorf.

Ganondorf smiled at everyone.

"Well," he said, "Don't worry... I'll be back... Ha, Ha, H- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The floor opened from under Ganondorf, and he started falling to the ocean.

"AHHH!" yelled Nana, horrified from what she had just seen.

Ganondorf's screams are no longer heard and he finally hits the water.

"Oh my freaking god." said Pit.

"I have no idea what I signed up for anymore." said Falcon.

"Who said any of you did." said Utamate, "Ok, well, with Ganondorf eliminated, we're down to 11, remember guys."

Utamate put his hand between all of them and they all put their hands with his.

"One will win and the rest will be..." he said.

"ELIMINATED!" said Utamate, Nana, Peach, Falcon, Bowser, and Pit, all throwing their hands in the air, celebrating their safety in the game.

They all leave the tower and return to the cabins, leaving Ganondorf in the ocean, losing his chance at 1 million dollars.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, It's Utamate.<strong>_

_**listen, I need challenge ideas, give me everything you got, PM it to me, If I like it, I could use it for the next day of Camp Eliminated.**_

_**Remember most of all...**_

_**One will win and the rest will be...**_

_**ELIMINATED!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Credits:<strong>_

_**Utamate - Writer of Camp Eliminated**_

_**Miss Emoticon - Idea maker of Camp Eliminated**_

_**Nintendo - Creating Super Smash Bros, because of that, I had something to make Camp Eliminated on.**_

_**People like you - Just knowing you guys read my fanfics make me happy, Be sure to Follow, Favorite and Review. :D**_


	9. Second day of training

Hey guys! It's been so long since an episode of Camp Eliminated came up, and now is the time. Last time, The 12 players went against each other in a brawl, using only a sword and gun that was given to them by Utamate. In the end, the blue team won, and the red team had to send someone flying. In the end, Ganondorf was the first person to be eliminated. The question is now, who's next. Also, I will try to have less chapters before another elimination, because the last challenge took 5 chapters! That was annoying, let's face it. So, I'll try to have at the MOST 2 or 3 this time. 1 chapter if possible, but I don't wanna take too long, without further ado, let's begin it.

* * *

><p>"Greetings, Campers." Utamate announced, "I hope you had a good night, Today, you'll be faced with another challenge, and another elimination."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Pit<strong>

"I survived the first challenge just fine." Pit voiced, "Now I have to survive this one, only question is, what is it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Popo<strong>

"This is just insane," Popo exclaimed, "Nana told me what happens when you lose, and I can tell you this, I don't want anything to do with that Elimination Tower! However, It makes me more scared for Nana... She's a good person, and I don't want her dropping down that tower."

* * *

><p>"However," Utamate spoke, "The teams are NOT the same! I'm going to hit the randomizer again, and see who's on what team."<p>

He went to the randomizer and pulled the lever, the machine started spinning and the paper came out.

"Alright." Utamate voiced, "Yellow Team is Ness, Bowser, Wolf, Pit, Popo, and Nana."

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Ness<strong>

"You're kidding me, right?" Ness asked, "I am on the same team with the person who sat on me and had to get me sent to the paramedics yesterday? Ugh, This won't be easy..."

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Nana<strong>

"I'm happy about this." Nana spoke, "Me and Popo are on the same team, hopefully we don't lose, if we do that means more of a chance of one of us leaving, and Popo seems really scared about losing ever since I told him about the Elimination Tower."

* * *

><p>"Which means..." Utamate spoke, "Green Team contains Falcon, Peach, Link, Zelda, and Red."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Peach<strong>

"Thank god!" Peach exclaimed, "I'm not on the same team as Bowser! Not only is he trying to get me sent home, he's a horrible team member, Bowser winning? Not a chance."

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Red<strong>

"I'm at a bit of a disadvantage." Red uttered, "I did hang out with Ness a bit, but I haven't really made friends with anyone yet, people might team up and sent me home."

* * *

><p>"Guys," said Utamate, "You can start doing your thing, I'll be back in an hour."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Bowser<strong>

"This is bad." voiced Bowser, "The alliance is broken now that Ganondorf had to go and get himself eliminated. What the heck am I gonna do?"

* * *

><p>Wolf entered Bowser's room, Bowser was sitting on his bed, obviously worried.<p>

"You ok?" Wolf asked him.

"Let's just face it, Wolf." Bowser uttered, "I did horrible in the challenge, and I don't have friends, I don't stand a single chance."

"I screwed up too, Bowser." Wolf spoke, "I tried to team up with Falcon but he threw me out the window, literally."

"You wanna team?" asked Bowser, "We don't have anyone else to team with."

"Ok." answered Wolf, "Team."

* * *

><p>Red, Pit and Ness were all playing baseball again, this time with the normal baseball bat and ball.<p>

"What do you think the challenge is going to be?" asked Pit.

"No idea." Ness spoke, "We probably may have to fight each other again."

"Do you guys have an alliance?" Red asked them.

"No..." Ness spoke a bit sadly, "Not really."

"Me neither." Pit uttered.

"Guys, don't you see this?" Red asked, "We're all playing Baseball together, we're having a conversation, and if you ask me, It seems like we're friends."

"So, you want all 3 of us to be an alliance." Pit asked.

"Yes!" Red exclaimed.

"We're on different teams." Ness uttered, "Remember?"

Pit and Red facepalmed themselves.

"The teams change each day." Red spoke.

"Oh, right." Ness voiced.

"Team?" asked Red.

"Team." Pit answered.

"We're a team." Ness voiced.

* * *

><p>Link, Zelda, and Peach were all in Link's room, just talking.<p>

"We lowered Bowser's chances now." Link spoke, "Ganondorf is out."

"Thank god." Peach voiced, "So, what's our next plan?"

"We'll try to win so that none of us can get sent home." Zelda answered.

"And if we do lose?" asked Peach.

"We send Falcon flying." Link answered, "There's 5 people on our team, we're 3 of the 5, if we all vote the same way, no one else's votes matter."

"Got it." Peach spoke.

* * *

><p>Falcon in his room, practicing his fighting.<p>

"There's probably going to be fighting in the second challenge." Falcon thought.

He threw a pillow in the air, spun around, and before the pillow hit the ground, he kicked it.

"I'm gonna win," Falcon said under his breath, "No way are any of these people going to beat me!"

* * *

><p>Popo and Nana were walking and chatting.<p>

"So," Nana spoke, "We're on the same team this time."

"Yep." Popo voiced happily, "This time we don't have to hurt each other."

"Good." Nana sighed, "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday."

"It's ok." said Popo, "I wasn't majorly damaged."

"I don't wanna hurt you." Nana assured him, "We're friends, and we need to make sure we stay friends."

Popo smiled at what she had just said.

* * *

><p>All of a sudden a horn blared.<p>

"Attention, Campers!" Utamate announced, "The hour is up! Report to our meeting place as soon as you can!"

* * *

><p>So, what will the challenge be? We'll find out soon,<p>

Which team will win?

Who will say goodbye?

Remember...

One will win, and the rest will be...

_**ELIMINATED!**_


	10. Challenge Two: The Four Stages: Part 1

It has been so long since I've done ANYTHING on ! I have been working on other stuff, such as education, gaming, and I'm starting to mess around with coding now, but overall, I just haven't been here in general for what? 5 months? Something like that, and I'm tired of it. Let's do it!

By the way, this challenge is based on the show "Ninja Warrior" where contestants attempt to survive 4 stages of intense obstacles, and if they fail on a single one, they are eliminated. I do NOT own Ninja Warrior, and I also do NOT own Super Smash Bros. Keep that in mind, now, let's get this train wreck started!

* * *

><p>"Alright campers." voiced Utamate, "This time, we're gonna go through an obstacle course. It's a really tough one as well, it'll test your speed, grip, endurance, and more."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Bowser<strong>

"We all know I'm screwed." spoke Bowser, "I may be strong, but no one here said I was fast, we'll see how far I get."

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Link<strong>

"I've been through alot," Link said, "I'll beat this course, easy."

* * *

><p>"How will I score the teams?" Utamate spoke, "Like this, All players will run the course, your score is how fast you beat the course, if you fail, it's how far you get, and how long it took you to get there. The first 3 stages are to see which team member in your team is the best, only the top 3 players per team will move on to stage 2, top 2 players per team of stage 2 move on to stage 3, and after stage 3, the top player for the team will move on to stage 4, and which ever person beats stage 4 the fastest will get their team the win. So, Let's get this show on the road! Follow me guys, let's head to the challenge known as The Four Stages"<p>

They all walk to what looks like a huge obstacle course, the thing that sticks out the most is the 40 ft tower at the middle of the area, with a checkered flag at the top.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Popo<strong>

"I was amazed to see that." Popo voiced, "It looks amazing, but really hard as well, and think about it, two of us will be going up that tower, this is gonna be great."

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Falcon<strong>

"It doesn't look that hard," Falcon spoke, "Time to crush the competition."

* * *

><p>They walk to the starting area with a red flag with a number 1 on it.<p>

"This is stage 1." Utamate spoke, "Here is how it works, You'll run onto The Runner, a treadmill that is going at 7.5 miles per hour, if you can't run that fast, you're going for a swim, if you make it to the end of that, you still have to jump to the platform, so if you can't handle that jump, you're down as well. Then, the Super Stones are next, those platforms above the water are smaller than you think, they are only big enough to step on, and you have to get across to the other side stepping on nothing but those, although, the only other thing you can step onto is the water, then, we have the Walls, 3 walls that you must run up and climb to the top, the first one is 7 feet fall, second one is 10 feet tall, final one is 14 feet fall. Then, you need to survive Changing Ladders, you have to go up 10 feet by climbing up the first ladder, which is 5 feet tall, jump to the other ladder which is 6 feet away, and climb up that, then, you have the Final Climb where you have to climb up a ladder for 25 feet until you get to the top. We don't have all day, so your time limit is one minute, and 45 seconds."

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Falcon<strong>

"Alright," Falcon uttered, "That may be a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Pit<strong>

"Spoke with Utamate," Pit said, "I can't just fly to the finish, so I gotta do it the old fashioned way, let's do it!"

* * *

><p>"The order was already decided, and Ness, you'll start us off." Utamate spoke.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Ness<strong>

"I'm hoping I can make it to the finish in time," Ness spoke, "or atleast make it to stage 2, we're not just playing against the opposing team, we're playing against each other to see who will play for the win, and I think I have what it takes to be that person."

* * *

><p>A computers voice is heard, <em>Game starting in 3... 2... 1... Begin!<em>

Ness starts running onto the treadmill, he starts running as fast as he can with everyone cheering him on.

"He's into The Runner!" Utamate announced, as Ness ran on the treadmill.

He seems to not be going forward, he's stuck where he is!

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Nana<strong>

"I'm getting a bit worried for Ness," Nana uttered, "He hasn't gotten anywhere on the treadmill, and I can see him start to tire out, This isn't going to be good."

* * *

><p>Everyone can see Ness slowly start to move back a bit as the timer hits 1:00. His foot slips off the treadmill, he falls on his stomach and slides off into the water, a horn blares.<p>

_Ness: Defeated on The Runner..._

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Ness<strong>

"7.5 miles an hour is faster than I thought." Ness spoke, "Couldn't keep up with it."

* * *

><p>"Peach, you're next." Utamate announced.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Peach<strong>

"Great, now I have to go through that." Peach spoke, "Good thing I brought my tennis shoes to camp and not my heels."

* * *

><p><em>Game starting in 3... 2... 1... Begin!<em>

Peach ran onto the treadmill and started running as fast as she could, unlike Ness, she was slowly getting distance.

"Maybe she'll make it..." Utamate spoke.

She makes it to the end of the treadmill and jumps, landing safely on the platform as the other campers cheer.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Zelda<strong>

"She made it!" Zelda spoke, excited, "I always knew that girl had some speed in her."

* * *

><p>"Next obstacle is the Super Stones." Utamate yelled to Peach.<p>

She stepped onto a stone, and made her way to the second stone, she saw that the closest platform to her would make her have to jump for it.

"Here goes." Peach thought, she jumped for the platform, but missed it, she grabbed it with her hands, but her foot touched the water, causing the horn to blare.

"Darn it!" Peach yelled.

_Peach: Defeated on Super Stones..._

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Peach<strong>

"I got somewhere, but not far." Peach voiced, "Maybe I'll still make it to stage 2 and do better."

* * *

><p>"Popo," Utamate announced, "Let's begin the game, get in the starting line."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Popo<strong>

"I can run pretty fast," Popo uttered, "but the sudden feeling from being slowed down to not may trip me up, I just gotta hope I make it."

* * *

><p>"You can do it, Popo!" Nana yells as he gets on the starting line.<p>

Popo gives everyone a thumbs up.

_Game starting in 3... 2... 1... Begin!_

Popo jumps onto the treadmill and starts running as fast as he can, after getting half way, he jumps and somehow makes it.

"Oh my god!" Zelda exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Popo<strong>

"How?!" Popo spoke, shocked, "How the heck did I make that jump?!"

* * *

><p>As he moves to the Super Stones he stands there for a bit, he steps onto the first two stones, he then jumps to the next stone, he gets on, but starts to lose his balance, as he tries to rush past the rest to hopefully make it, he slips on a stone, and goes headfirst into the water, causing the horn to blare.<p>

_Popo: Defeated at Super Stones..._

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Bowser<strong>

"Even I was shocked by that." Bowser voiced, "I don't know how he made it past The Runner, but he almost made it in the Super Stones, this is gonna be hard."

* * *

><p>"Up next is Link." Utamate spoke.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Red<strong>

"If anyone can beat this, it's Link." said Red, "I've seen him training, not just a pro at fighting, but he's great at parkour too, good luck, man."

* * *

><p><em>Game Starting in 3... 2... 1... Begin!<em>

As Link ran onto the treadmill, he seemed to have trouble, he was making progress, but very slowly. He tripped up a bit, but recovered before he was sent flying off, he started to turn the other way, and he jumped back onto the starting platform and got ready for another try.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Link<strong>

"I have too much weight on me!" Link exclaimed, "I'm getting slowed down too much, I have to drop it, asap."

* * *

><p>He started dropped everything he was holding, his sword, shield, everything in his pockets, he even took off his boots.<p>

"Hurry up, Link!" Zelda yelled to him, "You're gonna run out of time!"

Link looked to the clock to see the clock had only 35 seconds left.

He bolted for the obstacle again, and this time got through alot faster, but once he was halfway through everyone heard Utamate scream.

"KLAXON!" Utamate screamed as loud as he could, an alarm started sounding as the timer hit 10 seconds.

Link jumped for the platform, but as he was in midair, the sound of a gunshot was heard, time had ran out.

_Link: Timed Out at The Runner..._

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Link<strong>

"I didn't even get past the first obstacle..." Link uttered, facepalming himself, "I ran out of time, on the FIRST OBSTACLE! How does that happen?!"

* * *

><p>"Bowser, it's time for you to start." Utamate spoke.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Bowser<strong>

"This is going to be horrible." Bowser spoke.

* * *

><p><em>Game starting in 3... 2... 1... Begin!<em>

Bowser stepped back as he took a running start for the treadmill, he got on, and was sent flying straight back to the starting platform, he hit his back on the wall of the platform and fell straight into the water.

_Bowser: Defeated at The Runner..._

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Bowser<strong>

"Told ya." said Bowser.

* * *

><p>"Nana, show us whatcha got." Utamate spoke.<p>

She gave Popo a quick hug and got on the starting platform.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Nana<strong>

"I'm going to try to beat the Super Stones for Popo," Nana voiced, "who knows, maybe I can make it to the finish, but it'll be hard as heck."

* * *

><p><em>Game starting in 3... 2... 1... Begin!<em>

Nana ran onto the treadmill, and shocked everyone with her speed, as she jumped for the platform, she slipped a little, getting an inch away from touching the water, but avoiding it.

"That was close!" Utamate yelled.

She stepped onto the first two Super Stones and jumped to the next one, and unlike the rest, she kept her balance.

"Yeah! Come on, Nana!" Popo screamed.

She stepped through the rest of the stones and made it through, everyone started cheering.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Utamate (Yes, Utamate can have confessions too.)<strong>

"I'm impressed by some of these people." Utamate voiced, "I'm a bit worried that none of them will make it to the finish though."

* * *

><p>"Alright, you got 1 minute left!" Utamate yelled.<p>

She approched the first wall, 7 feet tall, she ran for it with low speed and grabbed onto the ledge, she tried to pull herself up, but almost slipped in the process, losing some time, she got up and slid down to the next wall, which was 10 feet tall. She ran for the wall, and was able to get one hand onto the top, she pulled herself up, using the wall to help her as she pushed up with her legs. She got to the final wall, which was 14 feet tall. She ran up, running as fast as she could, she leaned back a bit to match the curve of the wall, and grabbed onto the top with only 2 fingers, she got her other hand on and pulled herself up as fast as she could, and continued on, with 35 seconds left on the clock.

Nana starting running up the first ladder quickly and when she jumped to the next ladder, grabbed on by the bottom, having the use her upper body to get herself up the ladder, she got high enough to use her legs and sped up a bit, she got to the top and ran to the ladder, making it to the top, as everyone started cheering and screaming.

"Yeah, you got this!" Peach screamed.

"Hurry! Nana!" Pit yelled.

Nana started climbing up the 25 foot ladder quickly, with less than 20 seconds left on the clock.

"This is gonna be close!" Utamate screamed, "KLAXON!"

Everyone started yelling like crazy and Nana started speeding up as the timer started running out.

_Game ending in 5... 4... 3... 2... _

She made it to the top of the ladder and slammed the button, and right after, fell onto the ground, trying to catch her breath, the gates opened and mist started coming out of the platform.

_Nana: Completed Stage 1 in 1 minute, 44.3 seconds._

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: Nana<strong>

"This *breath* is the lowest *breath* amount of energy *breath* I've ever had." she uttered, "but... *breath* I- I made it. *breath*"

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Utamate screamed, "Less than a second left!"<p>

Everyone was cheering as Utamate and Popo went to check up on her, as they got to her, they saw her laying on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Popo spoke.

"Yeah," Nana uttered, "Just... tired..."

Popo lifted her up and got back down, causing her to laugh.

"Alright guys." Utamate announced, "We're gonna take a break, and be right back."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this chapter of Camp Eliminated.<p>

I know, there hasn't been an episode for like 5 months, but you already know why.

Keep in mind, the next chapter will come sooner, so thank god you don't have to wait 5 months.

Until then, remember

Only one will win, and the rest will be **ELIMINATED!**


End file.
